Revenge of the Washed Up Hot Girl
by people aren't perfect
Summary: Sequel to Out of Place. You will always be my Prince Charming Joshie! While a tear fell down her face onto the floor while Josh placed the ring on her finger. Closh/ Massington..
1. Description

Massie Block: Still the fairest of them all. Without Derrick though after what had happened with Alicia. She kicked Alicia and deducted her to total LBR. She knows it is sick but she might just be after a little cute BFF'S BOYFRIEND.

Claire Lyons: She has the guy of her dreams nothing could mess this up right? WRONG! Alicia is getting back at Claire for kicking her out of the PC. You know what they say. Revenge is best served cold.

Dylan Marvil: A size 3 goddess! She lost the weight and shes gaining a guy.

Kristen Gregory: At a soccer camp for the whole year. What is Dune going to do now that she is gone. Hook up with one on Kristen's best friends of course!

**ENTER RACHEL PATTERMAN:** You know the new girl that everyone loves. Well that's Rachel for you. The pretty but not beautiful brunette with hazel eyes.

Cam Fisher: Totally in love with a fierce red head. HE just wants to ask her out but he doesn't think she feels the same.

Eric Feldhake: Claire is his little Monkey (A/N that is what Dwight from The Office calls Angela) But some spanglish hottie is putting her flirt mode on him. Will Eric keep his cool and push her away or will her charm pull him closer to her.

Josh Hotz: Getting oddly close with Massie but when Claire kisses him in a game of spin the bottle will a little green monster come out to destroy a certain someone?

Dune (Don't know last name): Thinks of Kristen as a booty call but is after a real beauty. Massie Block…


	2. Duhh fun!

Name:

Age:

Job:

Date of Birth:

Hobbies:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/crush(with description of them as well!):

Sport?:

Original Hometown?:

Phsycical Description?:

Are They Smart?

How They Act:

**(A/N ** I decided to make the story where they are all 20 so here are all their jobs

Massie: Fashion designer for Free People

Claire: Model for Free People

Alicia: Playboy Bunny

Kristen: Olympic soccer player

Dylan: Host of The Daily Grind

Rachel: Famous Photographer

Cam: Co-Host of The Daily Grind

Eric: E!'s top interviewer

Josh: Ralph Lauren model

Plovert: Strip club owner

Kemp: owns club with Plovert

Dune: Back up dancer for Ne-Yo

Derrick: Soccer player)

Massie was smiling as Claire was trying on her latest creation. Smokey tight jeans with a white cami and a tan knit top above the cami. Claire ran over to Massie and hugged her. Only because now she gets a super cute free outfit. She was gonna wear it out to her get together with everyone from high school. Like Massie, Kristen, Dylan, Rachel, Cam, Eric, Josh, Dune, Derrick, and UGHH-Licia. But it doesn't matter.

2 hours later at Josh's Penthouse…

Claire and Eric showed up first hand in hand (A/N they live together). Then Kristen and Dune. Then Dylan. Then Cam, Then Alicia and Derrick. Plovert and Kemp came. And the best for last, Massie. Josh glared at Alicia and Derrick and Massie pouted at the fact that she had to be in the same room with the two of them for over 2 hours. Claire whispered something to Dylan and Dylan cracked up. "How about we order pizza and play Spin the Bottle just like old times?" suggested Josh. Claire and everybody nodded. Alicia pulled out her phone and texted Duh-livia.

Alicia: livv come to josh's house plzzzzzz

Olivia: kayy il be over in 3 minutes I just need to run. (A/N Olivia lives the floor underneath Josh)

Alicia: okay

Alicia smiled. Olivia did what ever she said. If only it could have been like that with Massie. The door was making a thumping noise. "I'll get it," screamed Kristen. She ran to the door and opened it. "OLIVIA?" screamed Josh. "Hello Joshua." Smirked Olivia. Olivia scurried next to Alicia and sat down to play the game. "ME I wanna go." Whined Olivia. She grabbed the bottle and it spun around and around and it landed on Eric. Olivia crawled over to him grasped his head and opened her mouth to kiss him. She stuck her tounge in but he kept his mouth shut and pulled away within 3 seconds. Olivia smirked and said, "Eric why did you try to put your tounge in my mouth?" "I-i-I didn't!" stammered Eric. Massie grabbed the bottle and it landed on no other than 

Derrick. She leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips. Josh got up and grabbed some beers. And handed them to everyone. They each got 4. "Um do you have diet beer?" said Olivia. Everyone UGHed. Eric spun and it landed on Kristen. Claire told Eric it didn't matter how long he kissed Kristen because she was her best friend. So he leaned in and kissed Kristen for exactly 5 seconds. Derrick spun and it landed on Olivia. He took a long sip of his beer and pushed Olivia on the ground and made out with her. They were all drunk except Alicia but no one knew that. Claire spun it landed on Plovert she didn't mind because she and him are like best friends. She crawled over and kissed him seductively. Claire got a text from the creator of Free People herself. It read:

Janet: MERGING WITH RALPH LAUREN HAVING A PARTY TO KICK IT OFF MODELS DESIGNERS AND BOSS'S ONLY!

Claire:omg sweet

And Claire forwarded it to Massie and Josh. Josh's face lit up, then he spun. Claire it landed on CLAIRE! This was his lucky day. Thank god Eric had to leave for an important meeting. Claire was smiling very seductively and she pulled his head in, locked his eyes with hers, and kissed him. He began to kiss back. And pretty soon his tounge was in hers then Alicia broke them apart. "Massie can I speak to you?" asked Alicia. Massie nodded. "Listen I'm sorry about everything can we be friends again." Massie smiled and hugged her. "Best," she whispered. Everyone knew they were best friends again. "Umm guys it's 1 in the morning." Stated Kristen. "Stay the night I don't mind." Suggested Josh. Everyone said yes. Josh and Derrick went to go set everything up for sleeping material. "D were cool again right?" "Yea," said Derrick. They grabbed 12 air mattresses and 12 pillows and 12 blankets. Everyone fell asleep right away. But Josh snuck next to Claire and fell asleep hugging her.


	3. A Single Tear Upon Your Face

Maddie4Life: wow, claire's a model, i like, please, please, please keep ritn, and so claire is now bff's with all the guys?

Yes Claire is bff's with all the guys now, and thank you ur to sweet

EmmyRose12: AW, Josh&Claire! How sweet (:  
And I recognize that little "fill-in-the-info" thing. hm... LOL! Just kidding, (:

Haha I always loved Closh hated Clam and you should recognize it I just changed it a little hahaha!

Claire awoke the next morning screaming. "Claire what the hell you woke us up!" screamed Olivia. And Claire pointed to Josh he was still hugging her. Everyone Aww'ed and the boys whooped. Massie and Dylan grabbed Claire and took her into the bathroom. "Claire I say this because I love you," said Dylan "You need to dump Eric," said Massie. Claire nodded. And ran back to her phone because she heard it ringing. 1 NEW MESSAGE Eric my Baby

Eric my Baby: Claire u kissed josh derrick video taped it and sent it to me I think we need to break up

One single tear fell down her face and landed on her phone. She took her phone and threw it at the ground. "Claire what's wrong," said Kemp. Claire pointed to her phone. Kemp read it aloud, "Eric my Baby: Claire you kissed Josh. Derrick video taped it and sent it to me. I think we need to break up…" Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Massie, and everyone ran to comfort her. Olivia was teary eyed, "You guys were so cute together," said Dylan and Olivia in unison. Derrick looked confused. He didn't take a video and he told everyone that. How did he find out then. Alicia stuck her head and arm out of the group hug and gave a thumbs up to Olivia. A knock was on the door. "It's open," screamed Josh. And Rachel walked in. Kemp ran over to her and helped her down. Her boobs got bigger over the years. Kemp really, truly liked her for her. But he couldn't let anyone know that. "Rachel wanna go get breakfast?" asked Kemp. Rachel nodded, Plovert gave him a thumbs up.

Eric's apartment…

Claire ran in to get all her stuff and she put it in the hall, then she walked into her room and saw Eric under the covers in her bed and was making out with Claire's childhood enemy Shawn Risse. Claire took a picture of it on her phone grabbed her stuff, and ran out with a single tear 

streaming down her face. She stood against the wall, hit her head against it, and slid down. Until her Price Charming came and held her in his arms and kissed her. Josh Hotz was her true love ever since they kissed at the soccer game before the Love Struck dance.

Back at Massie's Estate…

Chris Plovert was hugging Massie. "Massie I have always loved you, inside and out," said Chris. And Massie kissed him. "Chris I love you too," Massie said while a single tear fell down her face.

Dylan's Pent house…

"Cam of course I will be your girlfriend," Dylan said with a single tear of happiness.

Kristen's Mansion…

Dune was on his knee's pleading for Kristen's hand in marriage. Kristen nodded and a single tear fell upon Dune's jacket from Kristen.

Alicia's Estate…

"Alicia I love you will you marry me," said a happy Derrick. Alicia kissed Derrick and said yes. One single tear on the marble flooring of the grand entrance of her Estate. You could see from the top of the stairs everyone was happy.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**I was crying while I was writing the Claire part. Everyone is happy at the end of this chapter and I'm so glad. Also im looking for a beta so review and tell me about urself and maybe u could be my beta!! Mwah Mwah**

**Carolyn!**


	4. I Hear Wedding Bells! And Baby Rattles

Sorry a little authors note before I start the story again. I picked my beta it is…………….EmmyRose12! Why because she is my favorite author on here besides me and I love her stories and she gives great feedback! So sorry to everyone else now here is the story!

Cameron White was dancing with Mark Demarino at the Free People merging Ralph Lauren party. But why was she there. Aside from being a ballerina she models for Ralph Lauren. And Mark was the drummer for the band playing at the party. Then Josh saw the petite muscular brunette dancing and he had to talk to her. He ran over to the brunette wearing a indigo purple blue short metallic dress with her hair in curls that bounced with every step. His tight Diesel jeans were bunching with his boxers. "Umm hey I'm Josh," he said nervously. "Cameron," she said with no interest. He walked off to see Claire in a maroon strapless satin short dress. He walked over to her and played with her straight hair and twirled her new hot pink streak in her hair. "Wanna dance," suggested Claire. Josh nodded. Everything I Ask For by The Maine started blasting. And Claire started jumping up and down in the air like a teenager at a Boys Like Girls or Fall Out Boy concert. Massie came in and walked to Jamie Fitzpatrick a total hottie. She wasn't gonna do anything bad just dance because she was in love. Josh got up and requested Claire's favorite and Claire looked like she was going to run into Cam and makeout with him. "Josh," said Claire "I love you," Josh kissed her and hugged her.

Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me  
You´ll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

You´ll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  


I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand.

Claire went up and started to sing All You Need Is Love. And Massie finally realized. Her and Derrick were meant to be. Massie ran out of the party and into her Ferrari and sped off in the rain to Derrick's house. Alicia wasn't there thank god. Massie knocked on the door. She was soaking wet by the time Derrick opened the door. Derrick was there with Chris Plovert her boyfriend. And he was on the couch making out with Cameron White! Massie ran in and pulled Chris off of Cameron. "Chris you said you loved me," cried Massie "I can't believe you, you said you changed." "Massie I'm sorry," said Chris but Massie was outside in the rain crying. "Dude why," said Derrick while shaking his head no. Derrick ran out and lifted Massie's head with his thumb and kissed her. "Massie you will always be my girl," said Derrick before kissing her. Alicia walked up. "D-d-d-errick know what Massie be happy," said Alicia. Alicia had grown besides Alicia will find a man within a day. Claire was hugging Josh. But then Josh got on his knee and pulled out a velvet box. Claire was about to cry. "Claire Lyons will you marry me," announced Josh. Claire nodded and started crying. Josh hugged her. "You will always be my Prince Charming Joshie!" Claire said while a tear drop fell on the floor as Josh was placing the ring on Claire's finger. Josh and Claire were laying next to each other. Claire got up and grabbed a pregnancy test and walked into the bathroom. 5 minutes later Claire walked out smiling. There was a plus sign on the test. Claire was pregnant.

Massie was screaming into the phone. "Claire I'm so happy for you but we need to get an ultrasound and get you a wedding dress." Said Massie. Derrick walked into the room and asked who was pregnant. "Claire, and it is Josh's," squealed Massie. Derrick nodded. Massie put on a purple and white tye-dyed wife beater and tan sweat pants and put her hair in a messy bun and put on some mascara and lip gloss. She got into her car and drove to Claire's. Massie ran to Claire's room and told Claire to get in the car. They drove to a hospital and were waiting in the waiting room. "Claire Lyons," said Nurse Reid. Claire walked in and layed down and lifted up her shirt. Dr. Clock walked in and did the ultrasound. "Claire you are having twin's a boy and a 

girl. And you are due June 3rd." stated the doctor. The girls walked out and drove to Alicia's and told her to get in the car. Then Dylan's. Then Kristen's. And finally Rachel's. "Claire tell them," said Massie. "Guys I'm pregnant and engaged," said Claire. Alicia, Rachel, Kristen, and Dylan screamed. Claire replied, " And I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Massie will be the maid of honor. So we need to find dresses." They walked into the store and Claire grabbed a baby blue and baby pink dress. Claire walked out in the blue dress. It was long with a ribbon under the breast's with halter straps. The girls shook their head no. She walked out in the other blue dress. It was long with a v-neck down to the belly button and did the same in the back with straps in the front pulling the dress together and nothing in the back. The girls nodded and she brought it to the front and bought it. Massie and the rest got the same dress in cream. The wedding went by quickly and Massie and all the girls got pregnant and married. Massie and Kristen were having girls so was Alicia. And Rachel and Dylan were having boys.


End file.
